bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamer
Dreamer Yumemiruhito Description/Overview Quirk description: Mutsuki’s quirk allows him to bend the reality around him and summon and change things to become and gain the properties from things that are from his “dream Land “ which is the world in his head containing his dreams and it changes depending on his mood a factors of his life He also has no control over the changes which limits what can be summoned. And these dreams are not always lucid and he could be unaware of the fact he is dreaming. He doesn't need to be asleep or dreaming, he can pull from either past dreams or dreams had the night before out of the Himself. This takes a bit of energy to do because he has to reach deep into the mind and the bigger, stronger and more complex the manifested item is it can take even more energy to Materialize, The things that are summoned are made of dream mist which can be fairly strong and sturdy and can be very flexible depending on what's being summoned. They also retain all details they had in the dream such as color and texture. The way Mutsuki Uses his ability is Through a purple galaxy like fog/Cloud that he can secrete through all orifices in his body it's harmless and does no damage and has no physical use it only served as a bridge to contact an enemy or someone else's dreams and when dream walking this Mist is connected in through the eyes ears or mouth anything in contact with the brain he uses the fog to pull the item from his or someone else's dream and then pulls the item or thing from the fog. Due to the Quirks extreme power the Mutsuki must use up a lot of mental strength resulting in him almost always sleeping. When he is sleeping the hero's powers become truly dangerous because it's even more difficult for him to control his dreams. Whatever he summons is also somehow affected by his mood Drawbacks the quirk Drains energy pool to materialize with the risk of causing him to suddenly sleep, size and complexity are factors that increase rate of drain being in someone's dream when they wake up does bad stuff .takes things out from his dream so overusing it can remove entire dreams and render him incapable of summoning anything as there'd be nothing to pull from. takes energy to maintain it as well. brain power is continuously drained so he begins to think slower, slows down how quickly he can summon stuff. only objects, and he had to understand how they were made/worked, can't casually summon creatures and create life Subspecies Abilities * Increased Melatonin Levels * More Vivid Dreaming * Sleep Walking Usage/Moves * Bear Claws Kuma no tsume Mutsuki summons a set of bear claw gauntlets The look almost like the real thing The have sharp thick claws made of steel and are a thick fabric almost like a bears skin he uses it for bludgeoning and slashing moves. They look fairly cute and cartoon-like and are almost a different color everytime summoned. This weapons stem from a dream where Mutsuki was slaying a bear and took hold of its paws as a trophy * Charlemagne's Blade Sharurumānyu no ha Mutsuki Summons a huge blade from a dream in which he was a strong knight sent to slay a dragon after pulling the sword from the stone. It is a powerful blade made of a heavy strong material. It's also capable of conducting electricity as it is lined in copper and has special mechanics to do so making it kinda complicated to summon. * Nimbus Ninbasu Mutsuki summons a compressed cloud of air. The compressed pile of air is compressed enough to stand and ride on. It can expel air from all sides to go in all different directions. It's from a dream in which Mutsuki was Flying on a nimbus seemingly having taken on the role of Son Wukong the monkey got and is now flying around * Sun Wukong's Staff San'ukon no sutaffu Mutsuki summons a normally sized staff capable of changing its size. The staff changes its size by rapidly duplicating its cells to grow in size and mass it is capable of almost instantly growing. It originates from the same dream as the Nimbus where Mutsuki uses The staff for combat Manifestation & History Mutsuki manifested his quirk at the age of 8 later than most kids. It came to him on a sad night he was sleeping alone under the stars thinking of his mother one of the only fond memories he has. He had fallen asleep and had a vivid dream of his mother and family specifically a photo he lost of his mother. He soon awoke crying he sat alone and felt a warm loving mist surround him and summoned a gold-framed photo of his mother he soon felt himself getting sleepier and he then fell asleep clutching the photo smiling with the fog still surrounding and almost protecting him. To this day he still has that photo of his mother and believes the quirk was given to him by his mother and the fog is a manifestation of her. Trivia Category:GeminiVIII Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks